Life: Stronger than Goku
by MahJohn Buu
Summary: Gohan leaves on a trip of relaxation in East City, when some bad things happen to Pan and Bra.
1. Mr Tucci

Disclaimer: No, I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt.

A man comes into view. He's 5 ft. give or take, with large muscles. I don't know who he is and its bothering me. "H-Hello?" I timidly asked. "Come here, Gohan, son of Goku" The man said with intentions. "No," I firmly stated.

"COME HERE!" the man demanded. I heard his footsteps getting louder. "Go away!" I desperately exclaimed. I was running as fast as I could. "DADDY!" That was when the man caught up with me.

He had a black shirt, blue jeans, and long black hair covering the sides of his face. He had blue eyes. Those eyes, I will never forget. His hands came around my throat, and that's when my alarm went off.

Videl and I woke up together. "Good Morning," Videl said yawning. "Good Morning, " I replied, sweating. " Everything alright?" she asked. " Yeah, bad dream," "Mommy, Daddy!" Pan ran up screaming. " Morning, sweetie!" I said beaming. "Can we get ice cream? Pleeease?" She sweetly inquired. " Maybe later when Uncle Goten comes, okay?" "Uncle 'Ten's coming?" Yay!" She celebrated. " Yep and you get to stay with him, Trunks, and Marron because Bra's and Marron's parents are going with us." I explained. "Are they coming here?" She asked excitedly. "Yep, so you better clean up your room." " Okay, daddy!"

With that, she left the room. "At least we'll get a little peace and quiet in East City" "Ohh don't be like that, hon." she chided. "Will we get time, to you know, try again?" she asked. "Well it has been a while...and I do want a son, so I guess we can try again." I teased.

We left that night. The night I shouldn't have left but I did out of wanting peace from the one I loved most. Many things happened that night that I didn't expect. Someone in our neighborhood was stalking Pan without anyone's notice. His name was Mr. Tucci. Not like Stanley Tucci, but it was close.

You see, he kinda kept to himself, and apparently changed his name and left town when someone was on to him. Pan was only six years old. She was the oldest of his victims.

That's all you need to know about him for now. I'll tell you about the trip. Bulma picked us up in her helicopter. "Bye, mommy, and daddy! I love you!" Pan said. She blew us kisses. We waved and blew her kisses back. I still can't believe that was the last time I would see my daughter. Her hair was in long black ponytails that day.

As we entered the plane, we saw Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, and Android 18. "Hi, everyone!" I said happily. " Hey, Gohan" Krillin said. " How you been?" "Pretty good, but I've been having a bad dream lately." "Oh really, what is it?" Krillin asked with curiousity. I explained the dream. "He reminded me of this guy in our neighborhood, Mr. Tucci.

Krillin said "Gohan, when you were little I watched you a lot. There was a guy named Samuel, that attempted to kid nap you, though he doesn't sound like you described him. He also changes his name and moved to a different town" "Oh my god! I hope Pan'll be okay." "She will," Krillin said. "I hope so," I returned. We're headed to East City. For now.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please leave me a review. I'll type more up in a little bit. :)


	2. Phone Calls

Disclaimer:No.

We arrived in East City about 10 pm. Videl and I went to our hotel room and called Goten. "Hello?" Goten answered. "Hi, Goten, everything okay?" I quickly asked. "Yeah, Pan and Bra are asleep, Trunks is ordering pizza, and Marron and I are watching television." He sounded like he was hiding something. "You didn't get into my Vodka did you?" I questioned. "No, why would you think that?" He asked mischievously. "Goten, you better n-" I was cut off by Videl. She mouthed _Stop it!_ "Okay, I love you." "Love you too, ye of little faith!" "Bye,"

"Well" Videl started. "Everything okay?" "The little one's are asleep, Trunks is wasting the money on pizza, and the others are watching TV." I explained. "Oh, well are you ready to let me tickle your dragonballs?" She asked seductively. "I don't know, are you ready to suck on my Piccolo?" I teased back. "Ooooo, are you ready to penetrate my Vegeta?" " Let's do it!" She laid down and we had hot steamy sex.

We got a call from Goten, about two hours after I finished. "What's up?" I asked. "Pan and Bra are missing. We can't find them anywhere." He distressfully said. "WHAT!?" I screamed. " There was broken glass on Pan's floor and their blankets were torn." "Oh f***! Oh my God! Did you call the cops?" "Yes, they're looking for them now. They discovered a trail of blood, and they are seeing where it leads. The blood was wiped and covered with ammonia, so they can't tell who's it is." "Where were YOU?" I asked. "I was asleep and I heard them scream. That's all I know, I swear." "Okay, I think I'll let Videl stay here and help you guys sort this out." I said suppressing tears, knowing already what would be discovered. "Thanks, I'm really freaking out right now." Goten said feeling relieved. "Listen, go to my room and get a bottle of Vodka. I'll be there in a few." "K bye," Goten quickly hung up the phone.

"Videl, I've got to go back home for a couple of days, will you be alright?" I asked. "Sure, just let me know what's up when you get there." I walked outside my hotel room, and flew back to Satan City, hoping that Pan and Bra would be alright.

When I arrived at my humble abode, Goten pulled me inside and made me sit down at the kitchen table. He was pacing around freaking out horribly. "Marron and Trunks know, and they're asleep on the couch," "Go wake them, and tell them to come to the table." I said quietly. The groggy and tired duo came to the table. "Here," and gave them all shots of the Vodka. "Cheers," Goten said unenthusiastically. "Now we wait for the police," I said. "Why?" Trunks retorted angrily. He looks just like Vegeta when he's angry. "You said you knew a guy in your neighborhood. Someone that could've taken them." "How did you know that I was worried about that?" I questioned, amazed at his knowledge. "Oh, I have an earpiece that lets me hear everything on my mom's airplane." He held the device so I could see "Wow," I stated. Just then, the telephone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes, Son Gohan?" the voice replied. "I am him," "We found Bra Briefs's body at the river, and Son Pan's is still to be found." I choked back tears. Bra was dead, so what about Pan?

A/N:I know, cliffhanger ending. Sue me for all I care. :)


	3. He Runs

Disclaimer: Haven't I done this enough yet?

I was silent. No amount of vodka could drown the pain out of my body. No doubt about it, it was Tucci. When I was about 6, I recollect a man coming up to me, but not exactly like my dream. I could have correlated Android 17 with him, as they were both predators in my youth. The phone rang again. "Hello?" "Son Gohan, we have some good and bad news." "W-what's the good news?" I stammered desperately. "Pan's alive...for now. She's being rushed to the hospital via EMS. We don't yet know of her longevity." *10 seconds later* "Son Gohan?" I didn't even bother hanging up the telephone. I was in mid-flight to Satan City Hospital along with Trunks, Marron, and Goten.

When we arrived, the EMS was creeping through the street with its lights off. I rushed over to see her, but it was too late. Her clothes were torn, hair tangled and disheveled, teeth missing, and blood everywhere. A sadness and anger fell upon me. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FU*KER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my face. "She's dead guys, go see her if you want to, but Goten, I need your phone." He tossed me the delicate device, and I dialed the East City Hotel phone number. "Hello?" she groggily inquired. "I'm not sure how to tell you this hon- Pan was...raped and murdered with Bra." I fored out with a sob.

Videl must've blacked out, because I heard footsteps approaching in the room. "Hello? Gohan? What's wrong?" Bulma asked. I was still sobbing. "Pan and Bra are dead," "W-what?" Bulma began, starting to cry. "I'm going to kill him." I whispered angrily. "I know it's Tucci, it has to be him." "Gohan, you need to go home and rest," Bulma sounded worried. My anger took over. "NO" I barked through the phone. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I slammed the phone shut, and continued along my revenge seeking quest. I went back to the house and followed the blood trails. I found where Bra's body was drug out from the river. I kept going, when I saw footsteps in the blood. I followed them until I was at Tucci's front door. I knocked. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi,BUDDY!" I half-whispered with extreme anger. "What's that on your hands? My daughter's blood and some dirt?" I accused. He ran like a little pussy. No, he can't get away. I chased after him, until I lost his trail. Now, he'll move to a different town, under a different name. That mother fu*king bit*h!


	4. Super Sayian 3

Disclaimer: If I had enough money to own DBZ, Do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

My anger escalated. I needed to blow off some steam. I called my father. "Hello?" My mother answered. "Hi is dad around?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah Why?" "I'm emotionally unstable at this point in time." Come on over sweetie." she said. "Okay,"

I arrived at my parent's house, where I was greeted by my mom with open arms. "What happened?" she asked. I told her everything that happened. "Oh my Dende! Goku! Come Here!" Chi-chi exclaimed. He arrived with a bowl in his hand. She explained what happened. "Gohan, come with me." My all-knowing father led me into the forest. "This is the perfect time for us to spar as super-sayians, but you can only power up once, and I power to the max." My mouth dropped to the floor. It's been years since I've done any type of transformation. "Scratch that, you're going to transform into an Ultra-Ascended Sayian." Goku said beaming. "What?! It's been years!" "All the more reason to begin again!"

"Let's start with just a plain, old, super sayians." We both turned with ease. "Now, we ascend!" Goku turned easily, but I struggled horribly. "Now Gohan, reach inside. Deep inside. Transformation one more time. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I felt the new power coursing through my veins. I looked at my reflection in a nearby river. _I look like a Pokemon_! I thought to myself. I was an Ultra Ascended Sayian. "Okay, now we spar!" We sparred as SSJ3's for about an hour. I felt so much better. " Thanks, Dad!" I said thankfully. "You're welcome, wanna get something to eat?" "No thanks, I got to get back to East City with Videl" "Okay, I love you!" "You too," I returned and left for East City.


	5. Pregnancies

Disclaimer: Yeah...no

A/N:Some mature content in this chapter, reader discretion is advised.

I arrived at the motel the next day. I swiped my key card through the door, to see Videl passed out on the bed. "Videl?" I quietly asked, poking her awake. "Gohan!" she exclaimed. Her face had bled mascara, her wrists were bleeding, and she had rope burn around her neck. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, Bulma and I got a little drunk, and made a suicide pact. Apparently, Krillin stopped us before we hurt ourselves really bad." she explained.

The room was in shambles. Empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor, along with numerous boxes. "I see you guys were having 'fun' last night," I replied. "Well, maybe really drunk," she admitted. "Guess what else?" Videl added. "I'm pregnant, and it's your baby!'

"That's awe-... why wouldn't it by be my baby?" I interrogated. "Well, um, I kinda...had drunk sex with Bulma and Vegeta. My mouth dropped to the floor. In the two short days of my absence, she cheated on me with Vegeta AND Bulma. That makes me wonder how good of a husband I am. "Do you actually remember, or did they tell you after you woke up?" _Please don't remember, Please don't remember!_ "Yeah I remember most of it. It started when Bulma and I started kissing," She explained EVERY detail, that I can't even imagine. " And then Vegeta finished with a Kameeeeee!" "TMI, TMI!" I quickly exclaimed, before she told me more about Vegeta's strange penis. _God, I would hate to be Bulma!_ "Have you even had much time to think or care about our daughter's death?" I accused.

" Yes, I need to ask you," she began with much seriousness. "Are we putting her in a casket, or creamating her?" "Well, what do you suggest?" I asked wanting to cry. Six years after her birth, I was already choosing whether to creamate or bury my daughter. "You know, I think we should bury both together in a casket." She said. "That's actually really beautiful." I sincerely spoke. Not long after that, someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" I hollered. "It's Bulma, Can I come in?" she requested. "Yeah" I let her inside, and she sat on the bed, semi-excited. "I'm pregnant, too!" _Greaaaat_. I thought. "Oh-my-God tell me everything!" Videl exclaimed. I took that as an exit strategy. I left the room to get some air, and cry some more. That was when I saw him check into the hotel. Tucci, or as he was known now, Brandon.


End file.
